Small town Superstar
by enticement
Summary: AU. Sasuke grabbed the beautiful girl from his past by the arm pulling her closer. "If you want to live you will stay away from me." And then he had to remind himself that she was just a fragment of a bigger and more complex puzzle. She wasn't real
1. Chapter 1:: Look Out Kiddies

**Fandom: **Naruto, Criminal Minds, Heroes  
**Author: **deceiving rumour  
**Beta-Reader: **xXAsuka-chanXx  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku (?)  
**Summary: **AU. Coal eyed man grabbed pink-haired beauty by the arm pulling her closer, his velvet voice hissed into her ear-shell. "If you want to live, you will stay away from me." The killer is out there and both of them are his prey.  
**Notes: **Originally it was more light and humour-ish probably even Mary Sue and cliché. Now it's more dark and angsty.  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine...**  
**

* * *

**Small town Superstar**  
_:She was a beauty. And he was a work of art._

**Chapter One:** Look Out Kiddies  
_Your worst nightmare is out to get you_

* * *

**Japan. Tokyo. Hanami Building Site. 3: 28 a.m. **

Uzumaki Naruto took out his handkerchief and covered his nose with it. The smell was unbelievable, especially for someone like him. He shivered as the cold morning breeze flushed his face. His partner kneeled before the squished bodies examining the scene of crime.

"...Shit."

Uchiha Sasuke sighed, Naruto swore and the latter's face turned light green.

"You know what, bastard?" Sasuke didn't acknowledge the call. "After all this time I would have guessed that someday, maybe just _someday _a homicide wouldn't happen in the _middle of the freaking night! _And just look at this mess. Do you know how much paperwork this is going to take up? Hours! By the time we're done—"

"Naruto," Sasuke stood up eyes flickering back to their normal color face showing no sympathy for the dead. "_Shut up. _This is our kind of case. We're heading back to the Station." With that, the taller—and more sensible one—of the two turned on his heels and left in the thick mist of the morning.

Naruto was about to protest but turned his handsome face back to the crime scene. There was so much blood everywhere that it had literally splashed onto the ground under the platform.

No one was _ever _going to buy apartments in this development.

"...Kuso."

Kami-sama, Naruto _hated _Mondays.

He, actually, preferred dealing with UnSubs; mass-murders and other scum on the streets. But, don't get him wrong, it wasn't because it was rewarding but much _safer _and _calmer _than his and Sasuke's previous one. But it was also defiantly less generous.

The payment sucked. Big time.

Once in the car Naruto grinned from ear to ear; prepared to tell Sasuke all about his _wonderful_—but cut short because of the urgent call—night with the flaming red-head from the bar. Secretly, of course, he hoped that the bastard would be jealous of his lady skills.

Sasuke turned on the engine and then: "We're returning to the Company." He said bluntly.

"What?! Why?! Teme you better have a good reason—"

"One of the killed men on the site was Gekko Hayate." Sasuke explained. Naruto gaped. "As you recall he's one of the Numbers. I believe he isn't the first one or the last. You know what this means."

Naruto, pale as his partner, choked out a dry "Yes."

* * *

**Japan. Tokyo. Konoha Military Police Station. 4: 49 a.m.**

"_What!"_

Sasuke pinched his nose bridge with his index finger and thumb. It seemed that every blonde's mission today was to leave him either deaf or with a terrible headache. "_We—_" Naruto threw Sasuke a dirty glance at the word which Uchiha-prodigy ignored completely. "—want this case. But not as official business, that fuss we will close in less than two weeks, but as _Company members." _

Tsunade raised her picked brow glancing at the both men. "I thought you two wanted to do nothing more with Company." She popped her elbow on the hard surface of the wooden table. "Not to mention how are both of you supposed to solve this if you haven't been field agents in two years?"

Naruto loosened up his bright orange tie and rolled his eyes in the 'duh' manner. "Hey, that's not true. Pretty Boy and I are _detectives _after all, we do field work! Besides we're in our top shape as always baa-chan. And a little excitement in our lives wouldn't hurt. Because do you know how _boring _it is to sit all day in the same room with Mr. Ego—"

Tsunade closed her eyes trying to save the last of her patience.

"That's not what I meant, Uzumaki. I know you too well. You must have a pretty damngood reason why you two are coming back into the Company, _willingly. _After that incident in London I thought you two _swore _to never participate with 'lying bastards'—" Tsunade passed to use her fingers to make quotation marks. "—that control the Company."

Naruto let out an indignant snarl.

And for a moment a pregnant pause hung in the air. Until Sasuke spoke up.

"Someone has commenced open fire on Numbers. And with _all due_ respect—" Now it was Tsunade's turn to growl. The damned brat didn't have any respect for anyone. "—I think the idiot over there," he gestured towards Naruto. "and I are the best candidates for this case."

Tsunade palmed her face, mentally wishing she wasn't their Contact with the Company-better yet wishing she had never met those two in the first place. "Even _if_ I'll allow you to take the case what makes you think Danzo will agree?"

Sasuke's thin lips curved into a cocky smirk. "Danzo has no idea who is hunting the Numbers down, no?" and here his eyes flickered over to the notice-board, where the pictures of the construction were covered in blood. "He needs _us _because I recall that Morino is in the Facility for E.D.C."

Tsunade groaned. She could see where he was going with this. Damn Uchiha and his damn logic. And his damn _powers. _

"Jiraya was supposed to keep tabs on every one of them."

"Then it means pervert did a lousy job! Someone got their hands on the files and now out there _hunting!_" Naruto swung his hands in the air. "Soon it's not gonna be just Numbers, Company members are on the lists too, you know."

"All right," Tsunade breathed, obviously defeated. Sasuke and Naruto were an unstoppable pair, and would _not _be denied. She knew this from experience. "it's a good thing that you two never officially quit the job. I'll make arrangements so your badges and _authorized_—" Tsunade wiggled her brows in Naruto's direction who didn't even have the decency to look ashamed of himself. "—guns will be returned."

She made a hand gesture saying that they are dismissed.

"And Sasuke," The said man turned his attention to the blond woman. "do it by the _book_ this time_. _Try not to jump into the action without your partner. The Company stopped making teams like yours a long time ago, remember that."

Sasuke turned on his heels so his back was facing her again and spoke not a word of acknowledgment for the woman's advice and walked out of the room. Naruto following.

"Oi Sasuke-teme you _do _know we just threw ourselves back into the system of the Company, and" Blue eyes glanced over his shoulder at the office they just left. "baa-chan doesn't seem to happy about this."

"Of course she isn't, dobe. It's an ultimatum, she's our Contact." Slipping the coffee in his hand Sasuke made a face about its taste. The coffee was never good. "Remember the terms she left with the boss."

"But you never said why we're doing this in the first place!" Naruto protested. "I mean, after London I thought we quit." He smiled suddenly at an unspoken memory. "I guess working kills us...these past years were so _boring_. Compared to what we used to do, homicide seems so plain."

"Aa." Sasuke replied before turning away. "I_ want_ this case..." He trailed off.

"Don't me tell. _I'll guess_." Naruto's face twisted because of Sasuke's obsession. "You think _he's_ behind this."

"Hn."

"I didn't expect a straight answer anyway." The Delta Class Company member studied his Superior Omega Class Partner.

"What did she meant by stopped making teams like ours?"

"Our kind is rare despite the statistics. Now teams are one of us and one of _them_."

"Normals?" Naruto scoffed. "_Please._ It couldn't have gotten _that_ bad, could it?"

"A lot has changed while we were away. Normals are dominant in the Company members now."

Blue eyes widen. "But it's been only two years!?"

"A lot can change in two years." Sasuke shook his head. "A lot."

_I wonder where _she_ is now..._

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said, I'm rewriting. The plot didn't change...much. But I'm working on my style of writing. Suspense is really hard to write, but so far so good. This chapter however ended up like a prologue.

Also congrads for me, I'd finally moved! Yay! *Cheers for herself and falls because of the chair* though my room is a tab smaller than I wanted and defiantly smaller than the one I used to have, anyone who lives in England will feel my pain about 4x3 meter rooms.

Now I'm advertising a cool story that isn't getting the attention it deserves: Star Route 2847 by LadyofTheDarkSky. It's amazing, like_ Star Trek _or _Star Wars. _By the way have any of you watched new trailer for _Star Trek_? Because Zachary Quinto, who is playing the new Spock, looked so much hotter in his Heroes-Emo-Version than in this new Elf-Gayish-Look-With-Pointy-Ears-And-Tights-Version.

Happy early Merry Christmas, and even if holidays are here I will not stop updating.


	2. Chapter 2:: Run Baby, Run

**Fandom:** Naruto, Criminal Minds, Heroes  
**Author:** deceiving rumour  
**Beta-Reader: **xXAsuka-chanXx  
**Pairing:** SasuSaku, NaruKarin  
**Summary:** AU. Coal eyed man grabbed pink-haired beauty by the arm pulling her closer, his velvet voice hissed into her ear-shell. "If you want to live, you will stay away from me." Dead bodies aren't the only thing they are going to find.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto. That's the horrifying truth.

* * *

**Small town Superstar**  
_:She was a beauty. And he was a work of art._

**Chapter Two:** Run Baby, Run  
_Never look back at the life you had_

* * *

(--What are you going? Are you ordering in, teme? Then there better be Ramen. _ITAI!_ Don't hit me!!--)

"What?!"

"_You heard me."_

(--Owwweeei...! Oi, bastard. Did you tap into Tsunade-baa-chan's private phone line? _Well,_ how sly of you.--)

Smirk. (--Hn.--)

"Tsunade you better be not kidding because I then will rip off yo—"

"_I'm not. I am serious. _They_ are serious. Danzo-dono this is a big problem which will not be solved easily. The last _known _victim was Gekko Hayate so for all we know the killer might have already wiped off a quarter of the people from the List without us—or the Company—knowing it."_

"Fuck."

"_I take it you already seen the pictures. Colorful are they?" _

(--Pfff, what a pussy. I had been on the crime scene _personally _and you don't see me getting all--)

(--_Shut. Up. _Usuratonkachi_._--)

"Drop the sarcasm Tsunade."

(--I hope that you choke on that coffee, bastard.--)

A short rushed breath. "Those fuckers better be right. If things are going in the direction I think they are, then Company is under the risk of exposure. And I don't want another blood bath like in London. If Uchiha massacres everyone again then I swear I will send him back to the pithole he escaped from. And you too, Tsunade, as their Contact you will be held responsible."

(--WHAT THE HELL!! He didn't even mention _me_! _ I_ was a part of London operation too! but _nooo _it's always just about you.--)

"_Don't worry Danzo-dono. It will be under control. I will make sure of that _this _time. And don't mind Sasuke, he's under control. His mental status showed no changes for the past two years. The latest medicine keeps all of the 'transformations' restrained."_

(--London was _fun _wasn't it? In the wicked way. Hey, don't glare at me like that! I'm not the one who went King-Kong on the city! I doubt she'll talk to you again, since London _was pretty crazy_. _All right, _I _will _shut up. _If looks could kill_...--)

(--You'd be six-feet under.--)

"You'd better. I want a full status report each week. I'll send another agent to work with them; I don't trust either of them...or you. Got it?"

(--What new agent? Kami-sama, please let it be a hot and single chick.--)

"_Yes, sir."_

"And Tsunade?"

"_Yes?"_

"You know who is next in line. You had seen the photo right?"

(--What does he mean?--)

"_I did, _sir_."_

"_Good. I just wanted_ _you_ _to_ _remember_ _that_."

(--That she is not next in kin.--)

"_Good-bye Danzo-_dono_."_

(--What the _heck _did that meant?!--)

The line went dead.

* * *

**Japan. Tokyo. West district apartment building. **

"...Well that was useless."

Shutting loudly the dirty-white door of the refrigerator Naruto sighed as he cracked open a bottle of beer. "I mean _come on_! That conversation wasn't helpful at all!" Naruto paused to take a sip of the bitter alcohol. "And before I can even ask a question teme storms off and leaves the Station to Kami-sama knows where!"

He considered it a weird habit of his—to talk to himself. But all better than to be lonely, the sound of his own voice helped him remember what sound was sometimes. "Should I tell baa-chan that Sasuke-teme stopped taking his medication? What do you think, Kyuubi?"

Naruto pointed the beak of the bottle at his rather large, with intimidatingly sharp teeth and mysteriously bright ginger colored (which could be oddly mistaken with orange) dog named Kyuubi.

His strangely named dog scowled (can he _do_ that?) much like Naruto's partner would. "You're right. I shouldn't...Tsunade would have his ass...he's one of the few friends I have…"

"Which reminds me, Kyuubi did you know if that hot redhead left already?"

The dog didn't answer. "You did _what?! _Dude, _so not cool. _How could have you _licked_ her? I bet after you ran off to lick your balls or something she left this "sacred place" like Scarlet O'Hara. And don't give me that look—I know that you watched _Gone with the Wind _too."

Naruto threw the empty bottle in the trash can and walked out of the kitchen without missing a beat (or noticing that his dog turned-on the TV).

"_Hellooooo...?"_ Naruto peaked his blond head in the bedroom. "Still here babe?"

Blue eyes fell on the messy and untucked-in bed with red sheets thrown around the room. As a normal guy in his situation would do, Naruto without a slightest regret threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes relaxing.

His mind trailed-off back to London. Everything was actually going really well at the beginning. Find some Rouge, kill them, and recruit Numbers. A simple mission. Before of course Sasuke's mind didn't click and he decided continue his vendetta.

And all because of that sick-brother of his. _Freaking sadist..._

"Hey," A hoarse feminine voice beamed. "you were supposed to return _two _hours ago."

Blond head turned and blue eyes scanned the woman whose plump body was covered only with a white towel. "_Hello_ to you too babe."

Red eyes narrowed. "It's _Karin _to you. It would have been _babe _or _honey _if your annoying dog wouldn't jump me—"

"Oh, but Kyuubi was only appreciating your beauty."

The red head smiled and moved closer dropping the only piece of material that covered her wet body. "Good answer. Now where were we before you left, Jonny-Boy?"

* * *

**Japan. Tokyo. Hibiya Park, Chiyoda Ward.**

Brunette woman sneezed. She took out her hand wrapped in a warm wool glove, from the deep pocket of her fur coat and wiped a light pink nose that was obviously under the attack of the virus. Tenten—that was the woman's name—did _not _have a good day.

All she wanted was a warm bed and a pill of penicillin.

"...And maybe watch a season, or two, of _Golden Girls_." A small mist of ice appeared under her breath.

Instead she got a new assignment from her superior—as a Beta Class Company member she was recurred to have one—who received it from their Contact.

"Fuck this!" She threw her muffed hands in the air. "_Meet an old friend,_ my ass!" Hazel eyes widen then noted a child point a chubby finger at her and whisper something to a woman—who was obviously his mother—something right in the ear shell after what she quickly dragged the boy away from the playground throwing some glares at Tenten behind her shoulder.

"_Fuck. _Now I scare kids away from playgrounds." She sighed and whipped her nose once more. "Some empath I am."

Then she noticed a man walking towards her. From a long distance she couldn't make out all of his features but the exceptional height of the man, perhaps 6'3 or 6'4. And a nicely fit Armani suit, white collar cotton shirt, black cloak and a hat was pulled on his face (was he going for a detective from the fifties?)

Even then he came in a close range distance to her, the face was still hidden in the shadows—even if it was broad daylight—and Tenten knew only a few people who could do something like that. But that couldn't possibly be _him_.

Right...?

"Tenten," The cloaked man said with suspiciously familiar velvet however ice cold voice. "nice to see you again."

Hazel eyes widen and the blueberry lollipop Tenten was sucking on fell on the ground with a small _Thump!_

"...Sasuke."

"We have a problem."

Tenten swallowed her spit loudly and managed a weak: "...come."

Because the unspoken message was: _If _you_ are back then we are in __**deep shit**__._

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am really annoyed at my new style of writing, though impressed that I can managed to keep it up. Now before the rambling continues I have to apologize for the late update. I had Photography and Chemistry homework that kept me busy.

Also note that I honestly don't know where on earth I'm going with this.

BUT OH WELL.

Everything will be better then Sakura appears, then will that be? I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3:: Hello Insomniac Monster

**Fandom: **Naruto, Criminal Minds, Heroes  
**Author: **deceiving rumour  
**Beta-Reader:** xXAsuka-chanXx  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruKarin.  
**Summary: **AU. Coal eyed man grabbed pink-haired beauty by the arm pulling her closer, his velvet voice hissed into her ear-shell. "If you want to live, you will stay away from me." Dead bodies aren't the only thing they are going to find.  
**Note: **All right some of you asked why I put NaruKarin. Well for starters Karin strikes me as a type of woman who will actually go to a bar and hook up with someone, and that is exactly how she and Naruto met. Also since its AU and I like original then I decided to make this twist, because Karin will play an interesting role in the story.

As for why did Naruto talk to Kyuubi, why he answered for the dog, and how did he knew that Kyuubi licked Karin. It's easy actually. Naruto lives alone so he gets a dog and as many lonely people do he talks to his animal. He imagines Kyuubi answering him because that way he can keep up a conversation however Kyuubi is a smart dog he somehow manages to make appropriate sounds and movements. As for Kyuubi licking Karin, well I guess Naruto knows Kyuubi pretty good (that's why he has no problem coming up with the answers his dog might have 'said') and it's possible that Kyuubi already liked some of the women that stayed over at Naruto's (because it's a common knowledge that animals tend to not like new people in their masters lives) so Naruto sort-of guessed and somehow ending up right.  
**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _isn't mine. But I can try to bride Kishimoto into giving it to me. Now there was my dominatrix outfit...

* * *

**Small town Superstar**  
_:She was a beauty. And he was a work of art._

**Chapter Three: **Hello Insomniac Monster  
_It's time to wake up the Sleeping Beauty_

* * *

"...I hate traffic."

Naruto banged his head against the wheel. He was, in fact, very _very _annoyed. "Hey Kyuubi—"the said dog barked from the back seat. "—we're going to the park to grab a couple hotdogs and have a great time. Just you and me buddy. Just like old times."

The orange colored animal made an unknown sound. "No. _No. _We won't be picking up any chicks. I have a woman now." Ruby eyes of the dog narrowed (sort-of). "Yes, _I know _that I have a new chica every day but I made a bet with Genma that I'd keep this one for at least two weeks. You know I'm a sucker for bets."

Kyuubi scowled.

"Hey_! _That was uncalled for Kyuu—"

—_I have an appetite for sex 'cause me so horny.  
Oh, so horny....Ohh, so horny...Ohh, so horny.  
Me love you long time.  
Oh, so horny....Ohh, so horny....Ohh, so horny.  
Me love you long time_—

Flipping his cell phone Naruto snapped: "What?" irritated because some punk in a BMW just cut him off.

"_Dobe."_

"Oh it's you teme. What do you want?"

"_Go to Juliono Building Complex."_

"Wha—but I—Sasuke_!_ It's—it's completely different direction then I was going! And I didn't have my breakfast yet an—"

"_Not my problem."_

"Did I mention that I _hate _you?"

"_It's supposed to bother me?"_

Naruto winced while curling up his lip, making a rude face. "...bastard..."

"_Hurry up. They found a new body."_

"Oi, you know wh—"

Sasuke hang up.

* * *

**Japan. Tokyo. Juliono Building. 3: 06 p.m.**

Tenten's head popped out of the hole in the elevator roof only so her hazel eyes met a pool of blood. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh _fu_—"

"Tenten quit making noises. Where is Naruto?"

"He's down there—"the brunette woman pointed at the hole she just climbed though. "—questioning the witnesses...Kami that's _nasty. _What happened here?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Tenten you know what to do." Tenten blew a stain of short hair out of her face and put her hand on the concrete wall as she closed hazel orbs. Sasuke crooked a perfect, ebony eyebrow near his hairline when her eyes rolled towards the back of her head.

"...don't over react like last time."

Sasuke opened his palm on which a bright blue flame danced lighting up the narrow space where the three men were. Crimson eyes scanned the shaft before putting the pieces together. "Shino report."

The said man pushed his round glasses back up to his nose bridge and turned off his flashlight for the lack of its use. "The remains are smudged on the entire length of the shaft. The bones are in hundreds of pieces, I will need them to be bagged. I will need a spatula to scrape off all the remaining flesh and organs to analyze them." he explained as he tilted his head to the side and pointed to the bloody mess once called a human.

"Judging from the amount of putter lactic liquid on the top of the car she landed here first before legging up against the shaft. Once going up and down the shaft she left parts of her body on it. Kind of like then Hansel and Gretel left bread crumbs—"

Slightly husky voice cut him off. "Keep your thoughts to yourself."

Once Tenten's eyes refocused, her breathing became ragged while her eyes filled with terror. "What did you see?"

"Not enough. But Kami...it was _horrible. _So vivid and real. She died a terrible death. But the worst part of it all...it was like I died." Her hazel focused on dark figure. Her lips whispered: "Is that's how you feel when you get into someone's head?" so Shino wouldn't hear.

"Worse." Sasuke's eyes flicked back to onyx. "Is there anything else?"

"You guys aren't going to like it. But...she was alive when _this_—" Tenten crooked her head. "—happened to her."

Shino wrote something on his clipboard before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. "Well that explains then large amount of hemorrhagic tissue. And since no one heard noises up here it is most likely that she was either drugged or paralyzed. The question is though, who did this?"

The raven haired man took out his 10mm gun out of his black rain coat and clicked the trigger. "That's what we are going to find out."

* * *

Naruto stifled a yawn. Talking to the witnesses was _boring_. But his abilities were useless in the forensics. He wasn't an empath like Tenten. Or multi-powered like Sasuke. Hell, Naruto didn't even have Shino's talents (which he personally thought was pretty creepy). To cut the chase short he wasn't a squint. He was made for gun fights and field work, not geek stuff.

Fortunately for him he was social. He had already gotten three phone numbers after using the "I'm-on-a-dangerous-mission-I-might-not-come-back-alive" line. Maybe after he won that bet with Gemma he would call one of those women. Who knew?

Once stretching the blonde noticed Sasuke.

Who was drinking.

Drinking _beer_.

At **work**.

Which Uchiha _never _did.

'_Something's wrong...' _

"Hey bastard—" Naruto put his hand on the man's shoulder which was rudely slapped off. "—something wrong?"

No answer.

Then blue eyes widened. "D-Did you identify the victim? Was it someone they knew?"

"Aa."

"So...?" Blond trailed off.

"It was Sakura."

And with a blink of an eye Sasuke disappeared.

"_Oh shit."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'm baaack. Somewhat. Kinda. _Yeah_.

Now this is a SasuSaku fic just so you know. Anyway I came up with a twist to make things work. Now thank you for your previous reviews...care to repeat them?


	4. Chapter 4:: Pretty Girl, Pretty Girl

**Fandom: **Naruto, Criminal Minds, Heroes  
**Author:** deceiving rumour  
**Beta-Reader:** xXAsuka-chanXx  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruKarin.  
**Summary:** AU. Coal eyed man grabbed pink-haired beauty by the arm pulling her closer, his velvet voice hissed into her ear-shell. "If you want to live, you will stay away from me." Dead bodies aren't the only thing they are going to find.  
**Note: **Now edited_!_  
**Disclaimer:** Is this a law suit!? Shit! Shit! Run Lola, run!

* * *

**Small town Superstar**  
_:She was a beauty. And he was a work of art._

**Chapter Four:** Pretty Girl, Pretty Girl  
_Who wears your face?_

* * *

**Hong Kong. Hatake Kakashi's Apartment. Time Unknown.**

The man patiently waited. His grey eyes—unfocused—stared into his tea cup resting in his hands. Ears perked up with a soft _boom! _in the air as someone who was not supposed to be in the occupied place: appeared.

"I wondered when you would come." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ten minutes early. Another reason to say that I'm _not_ the best in my range of abilities."

Eyes flicked to the figure in the dim light of his closed apartment. Sasuke seemed to be quite tense. "But you are the only one left." He grunted.

Kakashi smiled, Sasuke spoke sooner than usual. That meant that he was in the rush. It would be easier to play the boy this way. "True." Kakashi replied as he picked up his tea cup and sipped the semi-cold liquid. "Mind heating this up for me?"

Instantly, steam started radiating off from the tea cup that was beginning to become ridiculously hot. "I see you have yet to work on your anger management skills." The grey eyed man replied with a crinkled smile. The tall raven haired man near him drew his large palm to his face with a sigh and slid it down to his neck.

With a chuckle, Kakashi added, as the tall man near him sighed and his large palm hit his face slowly sliding down. "You never told me how you ended things?"

Sasuke turned to him with the 'go-die-in-the-hole' look in his handsome face. "Badly."

"Well sucks to be you then."

"Quit laughing, she's dead." Sasuke replied with a snarl. "You said that if I didn't contact her she would be okay.."

Kakashi sniggered lightly preparing himself for a long talk. "Indeed I did."

"She is _not_ okay."

"Oh..., but she is."

"Stop **fucking **with me and tell me what the _hell _is going on!"

Kakashi sighed. "Sit down." Sasuke scoffed but as soon as the sound escaped his lips a chair flew into his stomach. "I said _sit down_. Now, as you know each Uchiha user is special—"

"Yes, because of the Sharingan and—" Sasuke started.

"—_don't_ interrupt me." Hatake hissed his voice dangerously low. "And it's not _only_ because of the Sharingan, Sasuke. You know that I'm no Uchiha, that's why my left eye is limited in its powers; Obito would have been twice as good if he lived."

Sasuke winced slightly at the name of his late cousin. "Fugaku..._oh_ I remember the man. He saw his death even before he and others started the Company. Tried all his life to escape that vision. Too bad Fate can't be changed. You—Sasuke—and your brother are unique. You are different. Whether it be because of what your father did or because it was destiny; for you two to be apart, to constantly struggle with each other. I don't know why—"

"Cut the crap Kakashi, I didn't come here for another one of you history of the Uchiha lessons."

"How rude...you know you should really work on those anger management skills—" he paused to smile at the onyx eyed man who was now giving him an ugly, death glare. "Err...back to the point. Itachi is an anomaly. Someone like him in this world should not have existed. I told it to your father once, he knew that too. After all he saw his son's future, but Fugaku being well..._Fugaku_ did not listen to me and let Itachi live and grow up. So technically it is your father who killed the whole clan and ruined your life through his son's hands."

Sasuke's fist instinctively hardened as Kakashi continued. "Don't look at me that way, I then said that you are similar to Itachi in the genetic code he did seem too harsh on himself and thought about killing you as a baby."

"My father wasn't that kind of man."

"That's what you think. What do you know about your family Sasuke? They might have been a clan full of murderers and you wouldn't have known. Oh, let me stand corrected _they are a clan full of murderers!_"

"I said _shut up!_" And with that a sparkly blue flame which reeked with electricity escaped prodigy's fists and the couch caught on vicious fire.

"Temper, temper. Now, put that out—Thank you. Now there was I? oh right. You and your brother are special; no one can possess the abilities you do. They are both unique in their own sense and makes you two ultimate weapons. But someone like Sakura wasn't as eccentric as you two are. She was pretty and intelligent, but she not meant to stand out in a crowd. Her powers were limited; she cannot bring back the dead nor heal lethal wounds. But it appears that someone like her was standing in the way of a _very powerful_ group of people."

"Explain."

"Think about it Sasuke. Numbers turning up dead. You _do_ remember the lessons Morino taught you? Our kind is special. It's in the blood."

"Are you implying that there is going to be a war?"

"Precisely." A smile danced on the man's lips. "A bio-chemical war. Why else would someone want us out of the way? Picking off the silent heroes?"

"You're paranoid and senile, Kakashi. Company members are not heroes. We are assassins, the unspoken police of the world. _Not _saviors."

"But we are going to have to become them. If not you, who else? It doesn't take a genius to see the world has problems, but it takes a room full of morons to think they're big enough for them to handle. And right now those morons are deciding whenever the death of Sakura is important or not. Sasuke—_! _Where are you going?"

"To save Sakura. Where else."

"Sakura is dead now, it's useless to try and bring her back. You can't alter time like you would like it; I thought you and Shikamaru would have learned that by now."

"You said that she would have been safer if I left her_!_"

Kakashi turned his masked face towards the man who resembled great Uchiha Mikoto so much, noticing how his onyx eyes resembled her grey eyes that also bled crimson."She was."

"And how does the word _murdered_ scream safe to you Kakashi?"

"I never said that she would have lived long, in fact she was destined for a short life. When you left her I found an opportunity to save her." Kakashi signed once again feeling that Sasuke's temper was at its end.

"Like I said to you on that day, it would be better if you weren't around Sakura. But right now the world needs you two more than ever. Otherwise a _lot _of people will die. Innocent people." The silver haired man explained as he pushed a blue button on his chair. A TV screen popped out and pictures of a young girl started to flash.

"I think it's time you met _Sakura 0.2._"

* * *

**UK. London. M&S store. Around Mid-day.**

"Something's wrong—" the woman said as she pushed her fierce blonde locks away from her face. "—Shikamaru?"

"Why do you ask Temari?"

"Well you called me to tell some news." A short pause. "It's Tayuya is it? She's still haunting you isn't she? You know, she won't stop?—"

"Che...troublesome woman wants to get her hands on the Intersect." He mumbled under his breath.

"—mostly because she fancies you."

Palm connected to palm. "Jealous now?"

"Me? Pff_! _No. I'm only your cover girlfriend, ain't I...?"

"Temari..." Shikamaru started annoyed. "...you need to make up your mind or I might end up with Shiho."

"Your _co-worker_? The curveless blob of clothes? The one with messy hair and glasses?" Temari snickered.

"Shallow, troublesome woman..."

"I'm not _shallow! _I'm just—ugh_! _Well at least you didn't bring up Ino, that little—_!_"

"You're the one who keeps bringing her up. Stop being so romantically paranoid and listen—"

"...Listening."

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled under his break before explaining. "Kakashi just called. Sasuke's coming and he knows _everything_."

"What kind of business does Uchiha have in here after the whole mess two years ago?"

"Sakura." Shikamaru answered blankly. He could feel Temari's green eyes widen to the size of saucers. "He's coming to take her away."

"And you are going to let him take away your little sister in the Company?"

"What other choice do I have? It's troublesome, but she'll be safer with Sasuke. Ever since _Sakura 0.2. _has been under my care I have noticed the differences between her behavior and the original."

"Meaning...?"

"I keep forgetting you never met original Sakura. I bet you two would have had a blast."

"Sarcastic aren't you. Does Sakura—_this _Sakura—know Sasuke?"

"No."

"Then she'llhave a_ blast_ knowing _him_."

"Why do you make it sound kinky?"

"Because it is."

A pregnant pause.

"...do you think we should get out of this closet?"

A wicked smirk danced on the blond's lips, and even in the darkness Shikamaru could see it. "No."

'_damn...'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Haha! *evil glint in the eyes* I bet no one expected this! ...even me. :P

And yes, Shikamaru is quite the ladies man. :D Also I'm going to L.A. on my Easter holiday and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update before it but I defiantly won't be able to during. You see, I'm not taking my laptop. Oh the _horror!_ *dies*

And btw I _love _your reviews, I live off them (sort-of, I also breathe but let's keep that between us shall we? wouldn't want such lethal info spreading out) so it would be _awesome _of you guys to repeat them. :3

**Edit**: Well, like I said, I'm going to L.A. so I'm not completely sure I will be able to update, I hope I will be able but still. ...D: moreover my laptop just broke, yes, I'm grieving. Now wish me luck, and for those who do a memo, I will work on a new one-shot in the plane; it will be called _The Sound Of Bells_ and it's NejiTen_! _so look out for it, and indeed I will write it _the old way _with pen and paper. lmfao :D


	5. Chapter 5:: When The Secret Is Out

**Fandom: **Naruto, Criminal Minds, Heroes**  
****Author: **deceiving rumour  
**Beta-Reader: **One word: Asuka. Because I'm a bitch and she spoils me.  
**Pairing:** SasuSaku, NaruKarin.  
**Summary:** AU. Coal eyed man grabbed pink-haired beauty by the arm pulling her closer, his velvet voice hissed into her ear-shell. "If you want to live, you will stay away from me." Dead bodies aren't the only thing they are going to find.  
**Note: **Today is my anniversary of being exactly one year on FF. 09/05/08—09/05/09 (at least it was then I uploaded this chapter the first time) This is now Beta-ed. Enjoy! :)  
_mistyfire's code is secure_almost guessed who is Sakura 0.2. Close, but she is not exactly a clone.  
**Random Useless Note For those who read manga:** Just die Kishi, just die. I can't take so much bullshit; it's like reading Twilight again, only now he kills the hottie and leaves us with the crimson haired crazy emo boy. I want Sasuke-kun back...at least he knows how to work his looks and didn't turn into a poster boy for anorexia. And he doesn't pull all that crap about peace (because honestly! the peace Nagito talks about, well it doesn't work that way. Kishi obviously didn't do his homework on that subject. My advice: read comic books!) and just wants to destroy stuff. And what kind of fucked up stuff is Naruto pulling now? His love for Jiraya helped him overcome his hatred~!? WFT!  
P.S. Naruto was carrying a book under his shirt all the time! I could have fallen out of his pockets so long ago Pein could have stepped on it during "Rock Meet Pein" scene. This is even more unrealistic than Hinata's perky boobs that are supported by a bra straight from the 80s and they are not affected by the laws of gravity.  
**Disclaimer: **Lalalalalalalalala...Mine! All **Mine**!

* * *

**Small town Superstar**  
_:She was a beauty. And he was a work of art._

**Chapter Five: **When The Secret Is Out  
_Hide under the Bed of your parents_

* * *

**Japan. Tokyo. Uchiha Sasuke's apartment. Around three in the morning.**

Uchiha Sasuke isn't the type to hesitate. He would have, of course, calculated his options before rushing into a fight (usually though). Sasuke is the type of guy who rationally would observe the situation before coming up with the best fitted solution. He was a man who knew that hesitation of any kind can cost a life.

And yet, he could bring himself up to make his next move. Onyx eyes flicked in the dim light of the nightstand lamp as he ran his hand through damp hair, letting the icy cold drops of water run down his naked broad shoulders.

—_and the latest news about series of murders which occur all around the world. Interpol believes that a group of terrorist are responsible, many of the in-set forces have ca_—

Sasuke switched the channel.

—_the weather tomorrow is promised to be sunny with a chan_—

Click.

—_our very own correspondent from the states. Tomako, do you think fed reserve will be able to pull_—

Click. Click. Click.

—_bonds right now are in no danger; US will just support them with more printed dollars. However that will make the dollar itself and euro invaluable. So judging from my personal opinion in this situation it is better to rely on gold_—

Click.

As the light in the display disappeared Sasuke threw the remote control on the bed he was sitting on.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be—_

Long fingers picked up a cell. His eyes studied to contains of the message he had just received:

From **Tsuande**  
Team Twenty-three had found a new corpse.  
Find exactly who kills Numbers.  
Bring Uzumaki.

Sasuke was never this eager to quit this mission and jump a case. In fact, he never did so. But then again, some rules have exceptions. And today was one of those days.

Dropping his towel from slim hips Sasuke sighed and opened a drawer right above his underwear. Taking out an old photo that was taken during a Christmas carnival, Sasuke wondered how _0.2. _would react. The Uchiha recalled something Kakashi mentioned to him. "Her father will announce the date of the funeral soon."

Officially Haruno Sakura's death was caused by drowning. Dummy witnesses swear that they had seen her, identification is absolute. Because _officially _her body was never recovered.

_They are going to bury an empty casket._

He wasn't invited though. Her family never knew about him nor did they needed to, yet only a white scar that shattered the night sky and an explosion like thunder was the only answer to his doubts. A piercing blue light enlightened the room shading out the outline of a lone and naked figure.

**The Company's Morgue. Left wing. Section C. Time Unknown.**

Naruto yawned. Karin was keeping him up at night almost every day. And as much as he liked what they did, it could be rather exhausting. He flipped his Sony Ericson open and checked his mail again.

From **LeBastard**  
Meet me in the Company's morgue.  
Don't come drunk.

"Che, as if I _ever _came drunk..." Blond eyebrows knitted. "well recently I didn't."

Naruto remembered Sakura. She was a girl Sasuke once started protecting, following her every wimp, appearing in public events with her as his escort. Their relationship was..._sick_. Not healthy for either of them. They were too different and yet seemed as an invisible link was tied to them.

Of course she was attractive, cute in the wild way, but Sakura was _way_ too young. Not many noticed her age because of her height and obsession with the color magenta but—

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke's voice cut off blond's thought.

"Way to greet a friend," Naruto murmured. Naruto looked around as both men stepped into an old rusty elevator. _'Holy ramen! No wonder medics hate section C... it's like a hospital from those cheap-ass scary movies!'_ he thought as a metal box made a displeased sound. "I thought you would've left by now, bastard." He said to his raven haired partner.

Sasuke pushed the lowest button on the platter without looking at him. The walls shook a tad as a yellow light appeared above the gutter. "Inuzuka Hana's body was recovered."

"You gonna bail after this? Figures... just don't leave me with Neji. That guy scares the shit outta me!"

"Yeah. Not to leave you with Neji." Sasuke replied impassively, but his frown didn't escaped blonde's keen eyesight. "Sure. Whatever."

"Why do I get a feeling you are not paying attention to me?"

"Aa,"

A wicked grin broke Naruto's face suddenly as an idea came to him. "Oi teme...you're gay."

Sasuke, unamused, set his teeth. "Fuck you."

Fluttering his eyelashes Naruto put his hand on the taller man's shoulder. "I know you want to, babe. But let's keep it discreet shall we? There could be kids here."

Black haired man shoved off the alien hand off his body and smirked. "I bet you were up all night, working on that one. While you were doing that, I was doing your girlfriend."

"At least I can get one, bastard. I bet you finished as soon as you took your medicine to pimp up."

"Which will, still, be longer than your stiffness."

"My girls take pills cos I get them knocked up while you shoot blanks, feminine man."

"Feminine? Why you find me irresistible?"

"Oh, yeah baby, I want you come. Come." Naruto replied in a completely dry voice.

"Is that a statement or a come-hither?"

"The second one. What tripped you off, your gaydar?"

"Yeah. You would know better than anyone would, dobe, since you were bitting the pillow last night."

Before Naruto could reply with 'if I bend then your hook is crooked' but the doors opened and in the shinning white light a figure appeared.

"Here, it's on the right. Don't stumble on the massive amount of corpses on the floor. Our made called in sick today." Neji chuckled as his pale fingers pulled on latex gloves.

Naruto made a gagging face to the medic's back. The huge white room, in which Neji in his pale cloves looked almost invisible, was empty aside of three covered humans under the grey sheets.

Sasuke walked towards the latest of the covered hills and pulled the cloth off. Instantly a disgusting smell reached them, and foam started leaking out of the bones.

"Kami what's that _smell_?!!"Naruto demanded as he slapped a hand over his nose in disgust. "And what the hell is that green foam?"

Sasuke covered his nose with the corner of his scarf cautiously. "Is it toxic?"

Neji made a face, his lips pressed together. "Every serologic and biologic diagnostic I run comes up the same. No drugs, no viruses, no poisons. Also other test had shown no evidence of arsenic, ethylene glycol or cyanide. And we are not in lock down. So I can safely say that there are no signs of any toxins."

Sasuke slightly narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga medic but said nothing.

Neji looked at the cart. "Unknown. The eggs of bugs which I tested say that she was dead for approximately five days but the tissue shows a much higher level of decomposition. So I can't be sure _when _did she die."

Naruto squinted his eyes. "Do you know why?"

"Wouldn't be telling you if I didn't?"

Naruto, once again, resisted an urge to just wipe off that look of a supreme-being of Neji's face. He can take it from Sasuke—who after all _is _blond's friend—but not the Hyuuga. Before any damage to medic's handsome face could be done Sasuke interrupted.

"What is," Sasuke's Sharingan activated eyes had noticed an alien object in the rotten flesh. "this?"

Neji studied carefully the broken carpus at which Uchiha's long fingers pointed.

"It appears to be a piece of metal but I can't be sure. If we just look under a magnifier lamp..." Neji adjusted the said object right above the green body. His fingers touched the "on-off" button and with a flicker of—

"Shit_!_" the corpse busted into bright blue flames.

"Well at least we found out that these remains were emitting with hydrogen gas." Sasuke looked at his watch. "Call us then you find something more Hyuuga."

As Sasuke turned on his heels towards to elevator exit he began to grow more irritable. _'Pointless.' _He thought before Neji spoke.

"Not so fast, Uchiha. We recovered what's left of Haruno Sakura's body."Neji pushed his glasses back and moved onto the next autopsy table. On it, in a less bloody mess as it could have been parts of tissue flesh and bone fragments were.

"Her identity was confirmed by her dental records. So far her bones told me nothing. Because of that fall most of them were fractured, there was a powerful blow, however. As you can see from this wound at the frontal lobe, the victim was striked by a dense object. So this could be your potential murderer weapon."

"Tenten said she was alive when she was pushed down the elevator shaft."

"Yes, but you can't always rely on _Tenten_." Murmuring something else about the brunette Neji continued. "I tested the remaining flesh like I could, and there were no signs of drugs or poison. However,"

He pulled out a transparent container with yellow-green liquid inside which two round organs floated.

"Look at these." Neji popped out an eyeball from a bottle, in the same second Naruto made a loud _'EEEEWWWW!!' _"What do they tell you?"

Sasuke observed the organ. Pupils' wide, green iris barely visible, he tried to fight off the thought that this is _Sakura_'s eyeball. His own eyes caught unto an obvious thing. "Her conjunctiva is red. It's a sign of strangulation but Sa—_she_ wasn't strangled. She was chopped into pieces by an elevator."

"Correct Uchiha," Sasuke set his teeth to _not _return the comment. "I took out some of that and studied it. Guess what I found, no come on. _Guess?_"

Naruto tore off his gaze from the course. Still, it was Sakura...in a way. "Neji. Quit it. What the fuck is in that eyeball?"

A grin crept on the Hyuuga's face. "Ink." He said with a pause between syllables.

"Ink? As in ink that's in pens?"

"Aah, usuratonkachi." Sasuke snapped as he turned back to Neji. "That's exactly what he meant, idiot." Sasuke turned his head to Neji harshly. "What do you mean someone injected _ink _into her eyes?"

"I mean someone injected ink into her eyes." Neji answered in a more 'duh' manner. "There are no tricks in this one. And before you ask, no, I have _no _idea why in the world ink killed her."

"Ink _killed_ her?"Naruto demanded.

"It's a theory I'm working on." Neji replied as he waved the statement away. "Now then. Sasuke, Naruto, please leave. Your presence is no longer required."

Naruto passionately glared at Neji while Sasuke almost hissed through his sharp teeth: "We will keep you informed about any intelligence we gather."

Neji waved his hand off; the detectives were no longer needed. His full attention was set on an interesting piece of bone he had found. "Yes, please, do that."

As the Company duo left slamming the morgue door behind them Naruto murmured loud enough for Neji to hear. "Fucking necromantic."

The medic laughed. And only silence had met him then.

* * *

**Tokyo. Japan. West district apartment building. Seventh Floor. 7:19 a.m.**

Piercing brown eyes narrowed. And a man shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't stare at me like that, Kyuubi, I'm not ordering take-out. We have plenty of ramen noodles and some left-overs." Blond ran his fingers through messy hair. He actually _felt _the animal behind him glare hatefully an original Uchiha Survivor™. "Once again, pull yourself together man_! _No females will be courted by you if you will have a floppy belly. So suck it up and go do something useful with yourself."

The dog barked and shook its orange head.

"I don't know what!? If you are so dreadfully hungry go cook something_!_" In a matter of minutes Uzumaki heard the TV program cheerfully advise its watches how to prepare prawn-chicken dumplings, special fried rice and tempura don. Kyuubi barked something censored again and Naruto murmured a relieved: "...finally."

"_You have a new message." _An automatically happy voice that belonged to a famous Japanese pop-singer chipped.

**ID 27650506:** _Hello._

Naruto looked at the screen, the ID that had just popped out on his ICQ was unfamiliar; he swore he could instantly recall all the pennames on his friends list, and it wasn't a short one. Moreover most people who use this service had changed their given ID numbers to more personalized pennames...Maybe **ID** **27650506** knows something the Co—

Naruto slapped his face laughing loudly. His fingers typed:

**Kinnikuman: **_Hi there._

—_God! _Look at him_! _He's being paranoid; Kakashi really must be rubbing off him. Whoever **ID 27650506** is, he probably has no idea who Naruto is. That's right **ID 27650506** must be just some teenage nubie who is just asking the infamous **Kinnukum**—

It wasn't long before another message popped up and the voice announced the usual memo.

**ID 27650506: **_The Company is lying._

Naruto was startled. His fingers shook and entire body began covering with intense sweat. _'Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

A second later Naruto typed:_Do I know you?_

**ID 27650506: **_No. But I know a lot about you Uzumaki-san._

Blond eyebrow twitched. **ID 27650506 **knew his name! Okay relax, chill bro. He told himself, it's just this prankster looked at his profile. No biggie._ ' Heh, everyone wants a piece of me—'_

**ID 27650506: **_Name: Uzumaki Naruto. Age: 23. Birth date: 10__th__ of October. Height: 181 cm Weight: 67 kg. Currently seeing Hanazono Karin. Pet: Kyuu_—

Naruto signed off. He flipping signed off. He wasn't there. He—

**ID 27650506: **—_bi. Company ID number: 29047. Delta Class Member. Known relatives: mother – Uzumaki Kushina. Is this information enough Uzumaki-san or do I need to tell the name of your first girlfriend?_

Blond gulped, his feelings were confused; he was either scared shitless or angry as hell. And frozen brain cells refused to pick which one exactly.

Naruto laughed. Truly Sasuke sucked at joking. "Dude, this isn't funny. And I'm not talking in the 'I'm-totally-freaked-out-manner' this is a friend's advice. Don't try to be cool. Really, help the society by saving us from the horror. Bastard how do you check on me?—"

He was about to write that down and send to Sasuke—who _really, really, really, _sucked at jokes—when:

"_You have a new message."_ Naruto now hated the silky sweet voice that keep telling him this line, which brought to him this horrifying ancient knowledge of something inevitable.

**ID 27650506: **_I told you, this isn't Uchiha-sama._

_Click. Click._

Naruto closed the messenger window.

**ID 27650506: **_I wouldn't advise you t_—

...or at least he tried.

The window wouldn't close. _Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

"Fuck this!"

Quickly pulling the edit _Note _window he entered the basic HTML code of the program disabling any kind of—

It wasn't long before another message popped up.

**ID 27650506: **_That would be useless. You can't block me._

Naruto checked his webcamera. This could be one of his friends, watching him through the webcamera and playing with the nervous blond. No it was off, but if this was a practical joke of some hacker then he would have no problem of hacking into the system and crashing the firewall which allowed him almost unlimited access to Naruto's PC, thus he could manipulate Uzumaki's computer from a far off distance. When if this is indeed a hacker why didn't he trash his computer already? He had plenty of time to do so, unless he wanted to pull time to get into the private files information in which is lethal and needed to be contained no matter what. But Shikamaru himself created the firewall and all the traps in the circular system however—

**ID 27650506: **_Uzumaki-san you have been activated._

—they are defiantly creating a direct contact. Time to call it quits.

Naruto outstretched his hand trigging the wire, he sighed still just in case he had to pull it from the plug manually.

"_You have a new message."_

**ID 27650506: **_Uzumaki-san you have been activated._

**Kinnukuman: **_Who are you?_

**ID 27650506: **_I will provide you with the necessary info when you are needed._

**Kinnukuman: **_Fuck you! What do you mean I'm activated!_

**Kinnukuman: **_Don't fuck with me! I swear then I find you_

**Kinnukuman: **_you will be wishing you were dead!_

**ID 27650506: **_That would be foolish of me. And you, Uzumaki-san, you wouldn't want your Kushina-sama to be_—

**Kinnukuman: **_Don't you dare touch my mother!_

**ID 27650506: **_Unless you want your sick mother to depart from this world you will follow my orders._

It took all of Naruto's will to _not _just smash the computer and pull that fuckers ass from the depts of hell for even _thinking _he can threaten his mother. Still, he had to be calm. What did Sasuke told him to act in no win scenarios?

**Kinnukuman: **_What do you want from me?_

**ID 27650506: **Smart choice Uzumaki-san_. Exit through the back door and go to the docks on the north, find the hanger 4009484—I will contact you when._

**Kinnukuman: **_How can you be sure I will come? _

**ID 27650506: **_I am everywhere Uzumaki-san._

He had heard the phrase before...from where Naruto could recall but something familiar was in the way **ID 27650506 **built his sentences.

**Kinnukuman: **_who are you?_

**ID 27650506: **_you will find out._

**Kinnukuman: **_when wi_—

**ID 27650506: **_soon. at the moment, however, I advise you to move fast Uzumaki-san. In 2.33000078 seconds Police and Interpol will pay you a visit. A series of gun purchase have been made under your name._

"What the...?"

**ID 27650506: **_in huge amounts._

Naruto backed away from the computer. To think that this day started peacefully...

"Tokyo PD, open up! I repeat, Tokyo PD open up Uzumaki!"

Naruto, aghast, grabbed his phone and gun, and in a matter of seconds typed in the computer's 'disaster code' which would release a virus to wipe out the whole system.

"Kyuubi_!_" in just moments, his German Sheppard (originally at least, Naruto supposed) run through the hallway dragging an emergency bag especially kept for satiations like this. The orange blur barked and Naruto threw the backpack over his shoulder grabbing Kyuubi with his hands.

"Okay boys take it down!" was heard in the hallway.

At one last glance Naruto took at the screen he saw a message that was already partly eaten away by _Varlock3000_:

**ID 27650506: **_you may call me B._

And Naruto jumped out of the window.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I**.** Am**. **Back**_! _*pulling a Terminator here* Perhaps, not for long though. Because soon I will have (tutududn_!_) **exams**_**.**_ Oh the horror!

It's funny that I use a lot of electrical devises in this chapter. Every character is getting a message. :D And Kyuubi is one _awesome _dog.

**!!!**Advertisement of my new drabbles: _no legible signs_**!!!**

I'm glad so many of you like this story so far and leave wonderful reviews *hands out cookies* but as some know I a review addict (always eager to know everyone's opinion and muses) so remember the more you poke me to update the faster I will get on with it. :3

.rumour-kun.


End file.
